


On My Own

by nikolaschika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: Made this a while back. Just thought I would post it on AO3 as well.This fandom needs more love <3





	On My Own

It's my 1st time making fanvid (and 1st time using PR, which somehow much difficult to use than Vegas).

Watching SDOD the beginning of this year dragged my right back to the YGO fandom. Later I heard this song and it just reminded of Kaiba so much. Especially the line "Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride". And also "I don't want to fight along anymore" just make me see him standing in the experiment room by himself when all the hologram fades away. I think when I watched the movie, there was such loneliness and desperation and obsession within him that drawed me instantly. 

There was some clips from TV I wanted to include but at the end due to time, and my skills, and the solutions just doesn't fit with the movie, so I decided against it.

Probably not many people will see this... but I hope the ones who do enjoy it.


End file.
